CORPSE-PARTY ZERO/Endings
There are several endings within CORPSE-PARTY ZERO. Three endings are classified by rank that is dependent on Kaori Hasegawa's Willpower (WP). And there are a total of ten bad endings, some with multiple variations. ENDING RANK : A Kaori, who survived, continues to behave as if Shiho Hasegawa were still alive. In fact, she pretends that her younger sister isn't dead, greeting her when she goes home, but Kaori knows well that, sooner or later, she'll not be able to bear the pain. Requirements: # Kaori's WP must be above 90. ENDING RANK : B Kaori succeeds in escaping from the cursed school, while Shiho, instead, is dead. Kaori is sad because she is sure her sister feels lonely. Her duty, now, is to tell the ghost story to other students and send them to Shiho to keep her company. Requirements: # Kaori's WP must be between 41 to 89. ENDING RANK : C Kaori manages to flee, but she can't bear the pain and commits suicide, throwing herself off the corridor between the buildings at her school. However there are rumors that said she stood up, despite the impact, and disappeared. Now her spirit infests the corridors of the school during rainy nights like the ghost story. Requirements: # Kaori's WP must be below 40. BAD END-1 DARKNESS Kaori and Shiho reach the entranceway, and the two sisters decide to go outside the school. The two wander on, constantly surrounded by a strange darkness. Kaori will tread through the darkness and later realize that she lost grip of Shiho's hand. Variation A Kaori calls out to her, but it seems that her voice doesn't want to leave her throat. She continues wandering until the darkness overwhelms her. Requirements: # Escape the schoolhouse through the entranceway. # Walk through four separate screens of darkness. Variation B Kaori's body will become completely numb to the point where she wonders if she even has a body anymore. She then eventually becomes swallowed in by the darkness. Requirements: # Escape the schoolhouse through the entranceway. # Walk through one separate screen of darkness. # Wander around in the same screen until the cutscene appears. BAD END-2 HUNGER The two sisters arrive at the infirmary and decide to rest. Days pass, but they don't find a way out. Eventually, Shiho goes to bed and never wakes up ever again. Kaori doesn't feel good and knows that soon she'll follow her sister. Requirements: # Sleep at the infirmary four times. BAD END-3 MIRROR Kaori misread the poster outside of the girls' lavatory and decides to use the iron lever on the mirror in order to free her sister from imprisonment. However, blood starts to seep out through the walls and Shiho starts wailing in pain, leaving Kaori wondering what had exactly happened. Her younger sister's sharp cries start to break the mirrors in the girls' lavatory as blood pours out from the walls. A cackling of laughter is heard as the vengeful spirit appears and compliments Kaori for "following the script," hinting the vengeful spirit herself deliberately changed the wording on the poster to make it sound like the only way to free Shiho was to break the mirror. Kaori blames it all on the girl and wants to make her pay for killing Shiho. However, the girl pointed out that Kaori is "already dead" as she summons three red spirits inside the lavatory to kill her. Requirements: # Use the iron lever on the second mirror in the girls' lavatory. BAD END-4 GRUDGE Kaori finds Shiho's dead body in the bathrooms. Kaori mourns over the death of her sister, until the voice of Shiho's spirit suddenly speaks to Kaori. This calms her down, allowing her to see what had become of Shiho. Requirements: # Erase the wrong pentagram two times. BAD END-5 LIFE Kaori doesn't bother question the illusion at first, but she soon knows that this fabricated version of her real life is fake. But she can do nothing about it, and is forced to live through everyday, hearing Shiho call her "Sister Darling". Requirements: # Answer "Nevermind, nothing." to Shiho in the illusionary hallway. BAD END-6-1 ESCAPE Kaori runs away while the Anatomical model begins to close in on Shiho, screaming that she's sick of it all. Shiho desperately calls out for Kaori to help her, but she soon falls victim to the Anatomical Models' attack. Requirements: # When the anatomical model approaches Shiho, let Kaori run away. BAD END-6-2 HELPLESSNESS Kaori tries to fight against the Anatomical Model, but she proves powerless against it, as it begins to beat Shiho to death. Kaori screams out in denial, before she, too, meets her end at the hands of the anatomical model. Requirements: # When the anatomical model approaches Shiho, let it kill her. BAD END-6-3 PRISONER The anatomical model catches Shiho. Kaori later wakes up and finds Shiho, relieved to see that she is alright, before seeing her head fall off, revealing that she is already dead. The anatomical models' laughter can be heard afterwards. Requirements: # While in pursuit, let the anatomical model capture Shiho. BAD END-7 PURGATORY Kaori does the wrong action, resulting in several Red spirits to close in on her and kill her. The seventeen versions of this ending all contain different dying messages from Kaori. Requirements: # Do the wrong command at the incinerator. BAD END-8 SACRIFICE Kaori continually beats Shiho with the Iron lever, before she violently dies. Afterwards, the spirit of the girl in red leaves Kaori's body, as she is also dead. Requirements: # Answer "Want me to go with you?" at the girls' lavatory # After the lavatory cutscene, go to wrecked hallway. BAD END-9 TOGETHER Kaori gives up on escaping and stays with Shiho, who disappears in place of several evil spirits. Requirements: # Answer "I'll stay with you, Shiho." to Shiho near the beginning classroom. BAD END-10 Shiho regains consciousness, meets up with Kaori, and together they escape the school. However, this is nothing more than the final dream of Shiho, who has died in the cursed school. Requirements: # Make sure you have the Marble Statue and the Embryo Statue in your inventory. # Unlock all eleven bad endings from BAD END-1 to 9, this includes all three variations of BAD END-6. # Acquire ENDING RANK : A, make sure Kaori's WP is above 90. # At the staff room, talk to the mysterious girl and when she asks, "Experience the tenth nightmare?", answer "Yes". Category:Endings